You're Not Forgiven
by cookiemonsterx3
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella gets changed by Laurent. She goes back to Forks at the same time the Cullens do and to her surprise, Edward and Tanya are going out! What will Bella do? Im not that great with summaries, so enjoy! Read and review.pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

My patience was wearing thin. I can't stand being alone at home. I feel his presence everywhere but I know he won't come. It's been months and I've received no phone calls. At night, I find myself going into the woods to that same place he left.

I'm gonna go now and take that walk. Charlie's working a late shift and I'm alone at home, so I hear nothing but the footsteps in my house.

As soon as I walk outside, I feel those little droplets of water. It's a good thing I wore my hoodie. I don't even need a flashlight to come out here anymore. I'm pretty sure I memorized the places where I walk ...

I felt a cold gust of wind flash right by me. I looked around and muttered, " Who's there?"

To my surprise, a smiling Laurent was inches away from my face. I could see the lust of blood in his eyes.

"W…What do you want, Laurent?" I questioned. Nervousness could be echoed in my voice. He laughed then said, "You."

I screamed as loud as I could and even tried to run. That was such a stupid move considering he's a vampire. He a grabbed a hold of my wrist and bit me where James did. The burning began to seep through my body. Something stopped Laurent that caused him to let go. He held a sorrowful look then ran away…

Why didn't he kill me? It would've been better for me to just be gone. I was never wanted long enough to have a reason to live.

What would happen to Charlie? I was the only thing left for him…his life support. He'd be depressed to know I was gone. Why would Laurent do this? He seemed so neutral… I guess I was wrong… about many things.

I fell to my knees because I couldn't take the pain anymore. I don't really think it could be called pain because it didn't hurt that much. The burning was just so overwhelming. It went everywhere. The venom started to spread from my wrist to the rest of my arm and after that, it went everywhere else in my body. This wasn't how I wanted my change to occur. I wanted Edward or one of the Cullens to change me. Not Laurent. He was the last person I wanted to be changed by.

I tried to get my mind to stop thinking about the burning but nothing helped. I still felt the venom going through my entire body. The change was going too slow. I wish it would quicken so I could get this awful change over and done with.

----------------------------------------

Throughout the process of being changed, I stayed in the woods. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. After three days, I decided to go and check up on Charlie. It hurt me to know I'd have to leave him. I was the only thing he had left... It would be best to leave him a letter and tell him I would visit him.

_Charlie, _

_Please don't worry. There has been a change in me and I will never be the same. I need some time to myself to figure things out. I promise to come see you…soon. _

_Don't worry too much and please just tell everyone I went to visit Renee. I'll miss you. _

_Love you Dad,_

_Bells_

I gave him a very vague answer to why I wouldn't be back. But what else could I do. I was a newborn. I couldn't test my strength to be around humans just yet. I wasn't even thirsty. My throat didn't burn till I thought about blood. I went hunting and it was easy. It was like I had been doing it all my life.

After I finished hunting, I didn't know where to go. I mean, I could've gone anywhere but there was only one place where I wanted to be… in his arms. I couldn't be in denial I missed Edward so much. He was and still is my one true love. It doesn't matter if we're not together; I know that he's still my one and only love. Thinking about him made me feel so mournful. I wanted to hate Edward so bad but I couldn't. All the love that I had for him overpowers any hate I would want to build towards him. He left me and that's why I became this monster. I didn't even know myself anymore. Never again would I be that Bella from months before. Edward changed me and all he had to do was leave. I would always love Edward but I swear if I ever saw him again, I wouldn't show him that I still had that love for him. Why the hell would he care? He left me, which obviously meant he didn't care if I was heartbroken and torn forever. How could you do that to someone you supposedly love? If I could cry, I'd be in hysterics.

I started running… I don't know where I was running to, but I proceeded to run. I had to run away from Forks, the place where I fell in love and met Edward…


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

It's been months and I've been traveling everywhere. I got to see places I had never seen before with him.

I had been happy the past few months but every now and then, sadness came back.

I wanted to go see Charlie to tell him I miss him and love him. But something inside me didn't have the courage to see him miserable like that. He didn't deserve my misery. If he's miserable, I was the main cause of it. I walked into his life then walked out a year later... like Renee.

But I had a reason to leave. I was still a newborn. A well-tamed newborn…Okay, I'm retarded. I just made myself sound like an animal. I'm not an animal…just not human.

----------------------------------------

I've decided to get a job and get some clothes. I have some money that I can get from my bank account. I had it since the time I moved to Forks. It didn't have much, maybe only a thousand but it was something.

I went to the nearest city, which was surprisingly NYC. Alice had once told me about a cute little boutique not too far from the seaport.

I went and I fell in love right away. The clothes here were absolutely gorgeous. I never was a big fashionista but I think being a vampire changed that.

I bought lots of dresses, jeans, shirts, and shoes. To top it off, I bought my favorite green Converse. :)

I would've never thought shopping could relieve all the worry and stress I had. No wonder Alice loved shopping.

I started walking around and soon enough I got lost. It was already getting dark and I didn't remember which way I had come from.

I heard a noise behind me and I turned around.

"Well hello there!" I heard a young girl say.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked rudely.

"Geez, you don't need to be so rude. My name is Heather and I'm a vampire. I don't have a coven. I travel alone most of the time. What's your name? "

"It's Bella. Nice to meet you and I'm a vampire too. I'm a newborn and I travel alone as well. Look, as you can see I'm kinda lost here. This is my first time in NYC, would you please show me around, if you know the place well?"

"Sure why not! We can be friends," She said very happily.

She reminded me of Alice in a way. Always happy and she also had shopping bags on her. I guess she was shopping too. I hadn't spoken to anyone since the time I was human and if I did it was small talk to ask directions. I never chose to communicate with people. Every time I smelled a vampire near me, I fled the area. I didn't want to risk running into _him. _

"HELLO! IS BELLA IN THERE!?" She asked as she tapped my head and took me out of my trance. I hadn't realized I was deep into thought.

"Oh yea, sorry. I was thinking about some stuff…and sure. It'd be cool if we were friends." I smile and it wasn't a forced smile. It came naturally. I guess it would be good if I had a friend to talk to every now and then. I'm tired of being a loner in this world.

Heather started asking me about my past life. I told her everything that happened when I was human. I don't know why but I felt comfortable around her.

"Ohmy! Edward is an asshole! What the hell is his problem? You were being such a great girlfriend and then he just left! You see, this is why I refuse to look for anyone and have a mate. They are useless and bring nothing but misery," Heather said. She had a slight bit of annoyance in her tone.

I couldn't help but laugh at her response to my past. "Dude, it's cool. Edward wanted to leave and I wasn't going to stop him. I mean I was gonna be heartbroken and I guess I still am, but whatever. It doesn't matter. I swear if I ever see the Cullens again, I won't speak to him. He has his own life and I have mine."

"Bella, what is wrong with you? You're a vampire now. You should go kick his ass. I would've if I were you. He deserves it. Don't cha think? But yea, let's get going. I don't want to stay out here too long. I have a place not too far from here. It's on 34th on Broadway."

I was glad the subject was dropped. I didn't want to think about Edward Cullen ever again.

"Heather, do you have a job?" I questioned her.

"Yep, I work in Vogue. I love my job! It's so much fun. Want a job there too?

"Sure. I was thinking about getting a part-time job. I want to go to college first. Which colleges are good in NY?"

"Bella, I can already tell you're gonna be successful. Most vampires don't even wanna go back to school. You can go to Baruch, NYU, or Columbia."

"Oh alright. I'll look into those schoools. What will I be doing in the job?"

"You can do advertising for fashion shows, new clothing etc, etc. It's fun trust me! I used to do that before."

This would be something new. I never did anything with fashion. That was usually Alice's scene. I can't wait to see where my new life takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

**Okay, I skipped at least a year. I wanted to get things moving. Basically throughout the year with Heather, Bella has been depressed. She still misses every thing from before. She's doing great in school but we all know what is missing. **

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with school. But, the great news is that I started vacation!!! I will be writing more.**

**Review…please =]**

School was great and so was working with Heather. I liked Vogue a lot even though I was never really a person of fashion. I was attending Baruch College.

I felt like I was finally fulfilling everything I had ever wanted. But there was always something missing. I knew what it was and I didn't want to admit it to myself. I hated not having the ability to sleep. I wanted to sometimes get away from this misery but I couldn't. Being a vampire was great but sometimes it sucked completely.

"Heather, don't you ever get tired of being a vampire?"

"Bells, you get used to it. I mean probably not you. You're still a newborn but I'm used to it. Why'd you ask?"

I don't know why but I felt like I could tell Heather everything. I just didn't find any of the words to tell her. She probably already knew I missed Edward but didn't every try and push the topic. I thanked her for that. I guess in time I would tell her everything and let her help me with all of my problems.

"No reason. I'm going to get to campus. I've got to get to class. See ya later."

"Okie dokie."

-----------------------------

I was walking into my English class when I saw a blonde. It looked like Rosalie. I stopped dead in my tracks. She was walking into the main office. I could hear what she was saying.

"Yes, I would like to transfer to another college."

The secretary replied, "Which state college will you be attending?"

"I will be going to Peninsula College in Washington."

"Alright, dear. Will your brothers and sisters transfer as well?"

"Yes, all of us will be transferring."

"Okay, your transfer will be sent. You can start moving over there now. If there are any problems, you call me okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much Ms. Martin."

"No problem."

Oh my…was it her? Could the Cullens and Hales. What if Edward was here? I couldn't handle that. Honestly, I wasn't emotionally stable to face them. I would tear apart if I saw any one of them. I've dealt with enough pain for this past year.

She started to walk out the office and I went behind her. I made sure to not let her see me. She turned the corner and I saw her face. I started walking away…away from here. Everywhere I went they were there. I ran to Heather's job.

----------------------------

"Heather!!!"

"Bells, what's up?"

"They're here or were here. They're leaving. I saw Rosalie and she said she was transferring to Peninsula College. You see, everywhere I go, I see them! I hate this, I hate Edward!" I growled loudly.

"Isabella, calm down! Right now! I have a plan." She smiled as she said this.

"What the hell is your plan?"

"Let's go to Forks! I think I'd like to meet the Cullens." She had a mischievous look on her face.

"You can't be serious right?"

"Oh Bella, dear. But I am serious. We will go tomorrow. Let's pack and you're transferring to Peninsula College."

"I don't know why but I'm gonna agree to this." I sure as hell was going crazy to agree to this plan. But I trusted Heather would have a good reason for going over there.

"YAY!! I'm sooooo psysched!"

Say hello to a new life in hell Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Beautiful day is it not?" Heather said this as she smiled widely

"Sorry Heather. But I always found Forks, Washington one of the dullest places ever. All the rain makes me feel depressed." I had a grim expression across my face.

"I don't think that's why you're depressed. But okay Bells, if the quote on quote rain makes you depressed then I suppose we will use that as the reason got your depression."

"And by that you mean what?"

I knew the reason why I disliked Forks and why it made me depressed. Why the heck was Heather trying to make me admit it to myself. Forks did cause me some depression but it was the fact that Forks brought Edward and I together. All these memories of us kept coming back to me: The good memories and the bad ones. I used to picture him as my hero, the one to always save me. But where was he now? I shouldn't give a shit about Edward but I do. Who knows what the hell he's doing.

"Bells, I think you're well aware of the fact that rain is not the thing that is keeping you depressed. Face it: You cannot stand to be in Forks because you dwell on Edward's absence in your life. Am I not correct?

"Heather...you don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella, in the time that I've been with you, I can see you miss him. You need to let go. We came to Forks to be happy not to mope around. I won't force you to forgive him but I think I'd like to meet the Cullens and that I will do."

"I won't forgive him. Do you know what it is to be hurt and left alone? NO! You don't."

"I do Bella...I do. I know it hurts."

"Alright, can we just go move into the house?"

"Sure."

I don't even know why I agreed to come back to Forks. What if I ran into Charlie? I couldn't tell him what happened even if I sent him that letter he'd probably still be mad that I left him alone. But what else could I have done?

---------------------------------------

Heather and I finished packing and decided to go hunting.

"Heather, I'm gonna visit my dad. I think it's time I faced it."

"Okay, I hope it goes well."

"Thanks." With saying that, I was gone.

-------------------------------------

There was that cruiser. Just sitting on the front of the house.

Knock, knock

The door opened slightly and I saw my dad.

"Bells"

I started sobbing dryly.

"Daddy, I missed you. I'm sorry I left. I know you might be mad but I had to leave. It was something I had to do for my benefit and your own. Did you read the letter I left you?"

"Yes, I read it. I missed you too kiddo. I've been holding up alright while you were gone." How could I leave Charlie on his own? I was so stupid to leave. I was being just like my mother: leaving town and leaving Charlie to be on his own. It wasn't fair to do this. Charlie needed me before. I neglected him in a way after Edward and I got together. Spending so much time with Edward and not being with my father enough.

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you…"

**AN:**

**Thanks for reviewing to anyone who reviewed and to the people who added me to their story/author alert and favorites, THANKS! I appreciate it. Do you guys think I should have Bella tell Charlie the secret or no? Review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry, I didn't update sooner. I was having a bit of writer's block. I decided to not tell Charlie because more people told me not to tell him so I didn't. Read and review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

I don't know why I'm gonna tell Charlie. I mean it was a secret that no one should know. Humans shouldn't know what we are. That's why the Cullens didn't want me to know their secret. But this was different. Charlie is my dad. He deserves a right to know. I left him before and now I'm coming back.

"Um…dad, I'm attending college. I've been staying with a friend. Her name is Heather. We were staying in NYC but we decided to come back to Forks." I couldn't tell him why I was away. That wouldn't be very smart of me to do. I know Charlie is my dad and I love him dearly but I, honestly, didn't want the Volturi to come looking for me and punish me for telling my human father that I was a vampire.

"Okay Bells. Are you sure that's what you wanted to tell me because if you have something else to say…I'm all ears." He had a questioning look on his face. I know he's not oblivious to the fact that I'm different. I was completely different from the old Bella. I was less clumsy and my eyes were a different color. But it'd be too much drama to tell Charlie that I was a vampire. It would be easier to let him make assumptions.

"Yea, I'm sure. Hey, I'm gonna catch up with you later or tomorrow. I have to get to the college so I can get my schedule."

"'Kay, bye Bells."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, I'm Bella. I transferred here from Baruch. I came here to get my schedule for all of my classes."

"Oh yes, I have your schedule right here as well as your cousin Heather's." Why would Heather have a schedule if she wasn't even attending college?

"Okay, would you hold on for a moment?"

"Sure dear."

I pulled my phone out and texted Heather.

_Why is the woman at the front desk of the college telling me that she has your schedule?_

_Heather: I applied to college too!!!! _

_You did? When?_

_Heather: I went to the college when you were visiting Charlie. Btw, how'd that visit go?_

_It went fine I guess. I'll tell you what happened when I see you at the house. _

_Heather: Okie dokie._

I walked back to the desk to Mrs. Davis.

"Hello again." I smiled at her politely.

"Hello. Here is your schedule and your cousin's schedule. Your classes start tomorrow!" She smiled at me nicely.

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Davis."

"You're welcome dear."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now all I had to do was check my schedule and make sure I had my supplies for school. I wonder if Heather and I had any classes together. I was still a freshman in college. My thoughts were interrupted when I ran into someone…

"Excuse me." I looked up to see who had run into me and to my surprise it was Alice. Great this is just who I wanted to see. Why the hell did I listen to Heather? We should've just stayed in NYC where I was sure I wouldn't run into the Cullens.

"Bells, is that you?" I looked into her eyes and I saw happiness and sadness. Why would Alice be sad?

"Yes it is" I smiled at her and my smile was sincere. I really did miss Alice. I guess all this time I missed my best friend.

"Wow, Bella. You've changed so much and there is a really big change. You're a vampire. I never thought you'd be changed."

"Yea it wasn't a pleasant change either." I looked away remembering the day that changed my life forever.

"Oh…How about we catch up? What do you say we go out to Port Angeles and shop for a bit?" Her face lit up like a child who saw candy and I couldn't refuse her. I was glad that she didn't go into to much questioning on my change. I'd tell her how I was changed but just not now. We saw each other for the first time in almost two years. It was best to catch up on other things.

I laughed and said, "Of course. Still haven't changed I see?"

"Nope. I see your hatred for shopping and fashion has changed!!!!" I knew this was something she would be happy about. I was wearing a dress with flowers and heels. Alice was wearing pin up navy shorts with a white tank top and sailor heels. **(I put the pictures on my profile) **If I were the same as the human Bella, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like this.

"Yes it did. I decided I wanted to start dressing nicer and I needed a change from my old self. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Bells!!! I love it!! I wouldn't ever picture you wearing heels. I'm so happy! We can go shopping together! This is the best news I've heard today! Come on, let's get going!" I followed her to her car. She had a yellow Porsche Boxster. I got in and soon Alice was speeding to Port Angeles.

"So how is everyone?" I questioned carefully.

"We're all fine. We were in NYC but we decided to move back. We were all in Baruch College." I was arguing with myself on whether or not I should tell Alice I saw Rosalie and that I was also attending Baruch before I came back to Forks. I guess it'd just be best to tell her now before she found out another way.

"Yea I know you guys were in NYC. I was there too with a friend. I saw Rosalie when I was going to class and I heard that she was transferring to Peninsula College. My friend decided that we should come back to Forks. She wants to meet all of you. She's a vampire too. She reminds me a lot of you and that's how her and I became friends so easily." I said most of what had been going on in my life and how I ended up back in Forks.

"Oh…Bells, we missed you a lot. I'm sorry I didn't come back after Edward left. I knew I should have but he didn't let us go back. We moved to Denali and stayed there for a while then went to NYC and now we're here. There are a lot of things that have changed." She kept her eyes on the road while she said this to me.

"It's okay Alice. What kind of changes occurred?"

"It's not my place to tell you. You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, we're already here. We're going to have lots of fun!! I haven't gone shopping in three days!" She was talking exceedingly quickly and if I was not a vampire I would've not understood what she said.

I laughed and said, "Alice, three days is nothing. It's not like you haven't gone shopping in three years. How often do you shop now?"

"Um…almost every day." She smiled innocently.

"Alice, you're a shopaholic!"

"I know! Now let's get going! I want to buy a lot of stuff and all this chit-chat is wasting our time!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We shopped till most of the stores closed. We were holding so many bags in our hands. I was having so much fun spending time with Alice. I was overwhelmed with happiness. This felt like home. I felt like my old self being around Alice. But of course, all good things must come to an end. Alice's phone started to ring and I could clearly hear the voice…it was Edward.

Alice: _Hello!_

_**Alice, where are you? **_

Alice: _I'm out shopping. Well, I'm done now. What do you want?_

_**I need your help with these arrangements. Could you come home now?**_

Alice: _Uh…sure. Bye! _

Whoa, what arrangements? Wait…why did I care? Alice fretted when he mentioned arrangements.

"Bella, I have to go. I have some errands to run. Where do you live so I can drop you off?"

"I live in a house not too far from Charlie's house."

"Okay."

The drive was too quiet. I felt as if Alice was keeping something from me but I wasn't going to say anything. Whatever was going on was none of my business. I shouldn't care what arrangements she's going to take care of. It has nothing to do with me.

"Well, we're here. Can I get your number so I can call or text you tomorrow?"

"Sure it's 646-784-9847 **(Not a real number, I made it up.)** "

"Okay, so I'll call you tomorrow after my classes. If you want we can meet up and go shopping again with your friend?" She smiled at the idea.

I laughed lightly and said, "Alright. Goodbye Alice. Thanks for today! I had a lot of fun."

"No problem Bells. It was good to see you again. Bye-bye!"

I walked into the house and saw Heather reading _Sense and Sensibility. _ She looked up when I walked inside and greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Heather. So today was a bit crazy. I saw Alice."

"Who's Alice?"

"Alice is Edward's brother. Remember she's the one I told you is a bit pixie-like and loves shopping. She reminds me a lot of you." I smiled at her genuinely.

"Oh yea, I remember you told me about her. How'd that go?"

"It was fine. We talked a bit and went shopping. After we were done shopping, she got a phone call and guess who it was?"

"Oh no! Don't tell me it as Edward?"

"It was him. I heard him talk about some arrangements and that Alice needed to help him. He asked her to come home and she hesitated. I was starting to wonder what they were but honestly I shouldn't care. But I do. Is it wrong for me to care?"

"Alright Bells, I suppose you shouldn't care. If I were in your position I wouldn't care what about any arrangements but that's just me." She was right. I shouldn't care about Edward.

"Yea I guess you're right… I was going to tell Charlie about me being a vampire but I hesitated. I didn't want any trouble with the Volturi. I didn't want to risk putting Charlie in danger the way I was in danger when I found out the Cullens were vampires. He knows I'm staying in Forks with you. I feel a bit relieved now that I saw him. He looks a bit happy. I'm just happy he's happy." I truly was happy that Charlie was happy. Not seeing him was something that kept me depressed while I was in New York City. But now that I'm finally back in Forks, I feel at home. I was finally starting to see the good in my return to Forks.

Author's Note: What arrangements is Alice talking about?? I want to have Bella see the whole Cullen clan and their newest member soon maybe like next chapter! Review and tell me if she and Heather should see the Cullens in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys Im really sorrryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!! I really am. Ive been busy with school. I promise to update sooner. You have to tell me what you would like to happen next!**

**Read and review please!....with a cherry on top! =]**

This was the day. Heather and I were going to see the Cullens. I was a slight bit nervous which was odd because I shouldn't be nervous. It's not like it was my first time seeing the Cullen family. I'd seen them plenty of times before I just hadn't seen them in the past year or two.

"Bella, are you ready?" Heather asked. She'd been rushing me the entire day. What was her rush? Why was she so anxious to see them?

"Yes, Heather. I am ready." I was sure she could tell I was annoyed because she looked away with an angry face.

"Let's go." I said grimly.

-------------------------------

We ran to the Cullens and got there quickly. I was just about to knock on the door when Alice opened the door and said, "Hey Bella. Hello Heather, nice to meet you!"

"Hey Alice!" I smiled at her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too." Heather said.

"Okay, come on inside. The rest of the family is waiting for you to come inside. We walked inside and what I saw shook me. I saw the family and…_Tanya_. I know that my jaw dropped as son as I stepped into the room. I thought my dead heart would pop out of my chest. This was the worst thing I could see. Have you ever felt like someone ripped your heart out of your chest, broke it into pieces, and stomped on it till there was nothing left.

"BELLA!! MY LITTLE SISTER! I MISSED YOU!" Emmet yelled loudly and this is what put me out of my trance. He came over and gave me a big bear hug. I felt like I couldn't move but I managed to hug him back. I guess the rest of the family knew how I was feeling because their faces looked sorry. Why would they be sorry? Why didn't Alice tell me her was with _her_?

I finally managed to say something and I said, "Hey everyone!" I greeted everyone with a hug and kiss on the cheek except _them_. I put on my cheerful face to hide my feelings in the back of my heart the same way Edward put his. I gave a quick look at Edward and he looked angry. But I could care less on his mood or feelings.

"Bella dear, I missed you so much! How are you? How's Charlie?" Esme asked sincerely.

"Esme, I missed you too! I missed all of you actually. I've been fine and Charlie is doing very well." I hope that Edward knew when I said all he wasn't included. I realized that all this mourned Edward's disappearance he was doing the opposite. He was enjoying Tanya. Was I that much of a worthless human that right after he left me he got with _HER? _ At this very moment, there was nothing else I wanted to do more than to rip Edward's head off and take him apart limb by limb.

"Hello Isabella." Was he honestly saying hello to me? What an idiot.

_And you are? _That's all I wanted to say but I bit my tongue. I didn't want to be rude on front of Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello" I said back and smiled. Anyone in the right mind could tell that that smile was fake.

"How are you?" He saked.

"I'm fine." I sounded irritated when I responded.

"Oh—" Before he could finish responding Alice interrupted him.

"Hey um Bella. I needed to show you something I got for you. Would you come upstairs for me?"

"Sure."

We walked up the stairs and got to her room quickly.

"Alice, why did you bring me up here?"

"Well, I think it was clear to everyone you were annoyed that Edward spoke to you."

"Obviously…Alice why didn't you tell me?"

"T…tel…tell you what Bella?"

"You know what. Edward and Tanya."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. But I had a vision that I would see you and Edward read my mind. He said that I had better not tell you about him and Tanya if I really did see you. So I didn't tell you. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"Alice it's fine. I honestly don't even care. He is NOTHING to me." Was I really being honest with myself? Did I not care for Edward? I myself found it hard to believe that Edward was nothing. I hated seeing him with Tanya and it was killing me inside but I could do nothing about it. It would be best to put an act on front of everyone else.

"Bells, are you sure? You don't have to lie to me, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." I knew I could trust Alice but I still wasn't going to let anyone know that I still did care for Edward.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's get going." We walked back down and as soon as we got there I saw Heather flirting with Edward. I felt a spite of jealous flow through me. I wanted to rip her head off. But I shouldn't be thinking this. Heather is I guess you could say my friend or whatever.

_He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen!_

What the heck? Did I just hear someone's thoughts? Whose thoughts am I hearing? I looked around the room and saw Heather smiling like a child in a candy store for the first time. Was she seriously being attracted to my ex boyfriend? No wonder she kept rushing me in the morning to hurry to the Cullens house. She wanted to see Edward.

_Bella is such an idiot to have made this man leave her. She is so pathetic too. She's still not over him. Tanya's prettier than her so I can understand why Edward would fancy Tanya instead of Bella. _

I couldn't believe this. Heather was insulting me. My supposed friend was insulting me and calling me ugly, saying that my ex boyfriend's fiancée is prettier than me. Seems like I just realized my power: mindreading. Hopefully I still had the same shield I had against mindreading because Edward never got to read my mind and I didn't want him to start either.

"Heather, don't you have somewhere to go?" I told her. I was hinting for her to leave. She was becoming more and more annoying by the minute. I could already see she liked Edward.

"Bella, you're so silly. I have no where to be. I'm having a fun time here." She was twirling her hair the entire time and looking at Edward.

_Speak for yourself. This chick is so annoying. _This time I knew it was Rosalie's thoughts. She didn't like Heather. I laughed silently and everyone looked at me funny.

"Whatever Heather."

"Bella, why don't you come outside with me and Alice?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded and followed them.

"Bella, why the hell are you staying with this girl? She is so annoying and it's obvious she's _trying_ to make Edward like her which is not working entirely," said Rosalie.

"I don't know. When I first became a vampire, she was the first vampire I met that I actually conversed with. She's starting to annoy me. Inside, I started hearing things and sure enough I could read minds. She was saying that Tanya was way better than me and I was ugly." Heather was really annoying me. I already had money saved up and sure enough I could buy my own apartment and I would do that. I was tired of living with her.

"WHAT!?" Alice and Rosalie yelled in unison.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am going to put her in her place right now!" Rosalie ran angrily back to the house and Alice and I were behind her.

She grabbed Heather and threw her across the room.

"I do not like you Heather. You annoy the living hell out of me. How dare you call Bella ugly? Have you seen yourself? You are making a fool out of yourself in trying to flirt with Edward. Get out of my house now or I will take you out myself." She growled at Heather loudly. I could see the look of fear on Heather's face. I was glad she was getting what she deserved and I'm positive Rose was enjoying this.

"Bella, you do realize you're not living in the same house as me."

"Heather, did it ever occur to you that I don't give a crap? Honestly, I could care less if I live with you. I will find another home it doesn't matter to me." Really, did she think I cared? I really don't care. I'll find another place to live.

"Fine, then your things will be outside the house. You get them tonight." She finished her sentence and left the house infuriated.

I felt a pull at my arm and I turned to see Edward smiling brightly at me. I felt my stomach flutter.

"Bella, let's go outside and talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so before you guys start reading this, I am sorry for not updating. I've been busy with finals so I didn't have time to update. This chapter isn't really that great and I didn't try that hard. Read and review, please! I want to know your opinion on the chapter. If the reviews are good or mean ones it doesn't matter, just review. **

**Thanks =] **

Chapter 7

"_**Bella, let's go outside and talk."**_

Was he really serious?

"Why would you like to talk to me?" I asked sternly.

"Bella, can we please just talk outside?"

"Whatever." I walked out to the backyard and he followed me.

"What the hell do you want Edward?" I questioned rudely. I don't care if my tone of voice offended him.

"Bella, can you speak to me nicely?"

"Edward, are you honestly asking me that? Why in the world would I speak to you out of all people _nicely?"_

"No I don't but still we should talk things out. We haven't seen each in a while. It'd be best to catch up." What an idiot. Why do I care what's been going on in his life? Clearly, he's been having his fair share of fun with Tanya. And to speak of the she-devil, Tanya arrived just in time for me to stop the conversation from on-going with Edward.

"Hey Eddiekins! I was looking for you in the house. Where have you been?" She grabbed his neck and tried to look "sexy" but it wasn't working for her. The sight of this made me gag.

"I was— " Before he could finish I spoke.

"Well Edward, you are obviously busy so we won't have the chance to finish our little 'conversation'." I smiled at him and I know he could tell that it was the fakest smile.

"But Bella we can talk some other time."

After he finished his sentence I left to the house. I was glad Tanya interrupted our conversation. I had nothing to say to Edward and I think I made that clear enough for him to understand. With what he did to me, what would make him think we could ever talk again?

"Bella, what happened," Alice asked carefully. Her voice didn't sound like she was trying to push the subject.

"Oh nothing. Edward wanted to talk and I simply had nothing to say. I think I've made it clear that I don't want anything to do with Edward." I think I was lying to myself. I was being in-denial to my true feelings that were buried inside of my heart for the better. I wanted Edward but it was something I knew couldn't happen. I was damned to living alone.

"Alright Bells."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to Heather's house to get my stuff back. I'm also going to look for a new place."

"Okay, bye Bella!" Alice smiled at me.

"Bye everyone." I gave everyone a hug except for those two.

By the time I got to Heather's house, it was noon. I grabbed my stuff and left. I didn't even see any lights on in the house. Maybe, Heather wasn't home.

I ran to Charlie's house to go and check on him. I looked into the window and I saw him on the couch asleep. I sneaked in and took him to his room. I missed this house. I hadn't been entirely there in a long time. I went to my room and it looked the same as it had that night I was changed. Nothing had changed except me. I guess Charlie didn't really come into the room often.

As I was walking, one of the floor planks came up. I was fixing it and I saw something under it. I pulled the plank and I saw something I wouldn't have expected. I saw the picture of Edward and me, the CD he made me. Everything that was missing was under the floor. All along, I thought he threw it away and it had been with me. I grabbed the stuff and pushed it into the bottom of my bag.

I climbed softly out of the window. As I was heading out, I heard a noise. It was behind the bushes. I could smell a…vampire? There wasn't anyone or anything that would come around Charlie's house. They have no business being around here. I checked to see who it was but they were already gone. Whoever was there must have been someone I don't know. Their scent was a very unfamiliar scent to me. It was weird but I decided to not pay too much attention to it.

I was in a way homeless since I technically had nowhere to live because of that argument with Heather and I. I decided to go into the Cullens for a little bit. It was quiet. I didn't hear anyone maybe they went out hunting. As I was leaving, I heard _my_ lullaby. I crept to look into the room and I stood at the frame of the door.

This was making me remember all of the things we had before. But of course, that will never come back. Edward and I will never have what we had before. He's with Tanya and he _loves _her. How could he be such a deceitful person? He told me him and Tanya were friends. I was the stupid one for believing him. Stupid, stupid Bella.

I let out a sniffle and he turned. But, before Edward could see me I left. I ran and ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I ran into the woods —a place I knew all to well. I can't help but miss Edward. He is my first love and always will be.

I knew Tanya would take advantage of the fact that he had left me. But why? He never told me that he felt something more than friendship towards her. Was it all a lie? I was left questioning if the things I believed were true. I heard a noise and I hid behind a tree.

It was Alice. She called out my name and I walked out from behind the tree and went to her. She looked so sad and I didn't know why. She immediately hugged me and started to ask me what was wrong.

"Bella, Victoria's coming back. It's not safe for you to be living on your own. Can you please stay with us despite that obnoxious girl who's staying with Edward?" She held a look of disgust and both of us started laughing.

"But remember Alice, I'm doing this for you. It's not for Edward. I'm not planning on ever conversing with him or her," I said. She was lucky I loved her like a sister. I wouldn't live there for anything in the world if it wasn't for her.

**Alice's POV **

Yay! I'm so happy. Bella finally agreed. She's fooling no one but herself in saying that she won't speak to Edward. I can still feel their special bond and Jasper can too. Somewhere buried in the depths of their heart, the bond is there waiting to be kindled once again. It never left even though he's with Tanya. The love was never gone.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, should I start a new story ?**

**I posted a poll on my profile. Answer it please. I'd like to know if you think I should make a new one. The new chapter will be up soon. **

**Thanks! =]**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone! I didn't abandon this story. I just haven't been able to update but now I can. I graduated and summer is here. So, I will have a lot of freetime. I need suggestions for the next chapter so please let me know what you want to happen next. Read and review please! **

**I have surprises for all of you in the next chapters to come! By the way, I posted a new story and I like it so far. The first chapter is short but I want to continue with it. I will continue to write this story too so don't think I am going to stop writing this!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Chapter 8**

"Everyone, guess who we're going to have someone living with us," Alice mentioned cheerfully.

"Alice darlin', I think we know who will be staying with us. It's Bella," Jasped said.

"Yes she is! I'm so happy! This is going to be so much! Don't you think?" I didn't think it'd be that much fun. Being in the same hosue with Edward and Tanya was not my ideal life.

"Its going to be lots of fun," Edward said. He smiled at me but I didn't accept the warmness of his smile. I shot him and his vixen a dirty look. What was the point of trying to be nice to me if in return I wouldn't give back niceness?

"Bella, how about we get you settled in your room," Rosalie suggested. I nodded and followed.

We walked into a room which looked like a guest room. It was bare: no furniture and blank walls. It somehow seemed familiar to me. When I stepped into the room, I got a weird feeling. Although, It wasn't a bad feeling.

"We were going to fix it but we didn't know how you would like it to be decorated. So tomorrow morning, we will go buy some new stuff," Rosalie mentioned.

"That's fine with me. Rosalie, I have a question for you and Alice as well."

"Shoot." They said this both at the same time.

"How did you know I was going to move into the room?"

"Bella, did you forget I had the ability to see the actions that will be occurring in the future? I saw myself asking you to move in with us and you said yes."

"Oh okay."

"Bella, don't you think you should talk to Edward?" Rosalie inquired. This question was one I couldn't avoid. I knew Rose would want an answer which I didn't want to give her. Alice was also waiting for an answer. They already knew I didn't want to speak to Edward and that was final.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes Bella. You do have to answer that question" Rosalie answered demandingly.

"Fine. I don't think I should talk to Edward. There will serve no purpose in the conversation we have. Edward has his fiancé and doesn't need to talk to me. Besides, I told Alice I would move in but I wouldn't speak to Edward or Tanya. I don't want to be in a house with someone who left me and due to that, I became this damned creature. I never wanted this life. I wanted to stay human and be a human. I didn't want to become a vampire. I wanted a happy life with Edward and maybe some kids but now that is all gone!

"Do you have your answer now?"

"Um…yes" Alice silently replied.

"I need some air. I'll be outside if you need me." I stormed out of the house and went to the front porch. I heard light footsteps approach the porch door and I smelled a sweet smell. It was Edward. Not much had changed about him. The way he looked, and the way he smelled but there was a change in him. He didn't smile the way he used to long ago when we were together.

Edward would smile and it was enough to make the whole word stop and stare at that beautiful smile of his. Could it ever be the same way how it was before? Were Edward and I capable of having the special thing we had before? The answer to those questions and any relating to them would be a no. Edward would soon be bound in marriage with Tanya.

"Since you're already out here alone, I figured it'd be a good time to talk. Bella you need to understand why I did the things I did." As he said all of this, he looked down.

"You never gave me a reason to why I should have understood. Nothing would have separated us except you or me and it definitely wasn't going to be me! You broke "us." I can't even remember when was the last time I was entirely happy because I know it wasn't on my birthday. I think that was the worst birthday I had as a matter of fact, it was the worst _year._"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would suffer so much. It was the best thing to do at the moment."

"Well you know what Edward, sorry doesn't cover everything and it really doesn't cover for the pain I had and still do suffer. Seeing you with Tanya breaks me a little more each day. But no, I'm supposed to just suck it up and pretend to be happy when I'm really not. It's amazing how becoming a vampire gave me the ability to pretend better than I ever did. I can fake emotion so easily."

"I don't know what more to say Bella. All I have for you is my worthless sorry. It's up to you to accept it or not. Just know that tomorrow, Tanya and I will be getting married and I want you to be there along with the rest of the family. You are a part of me and always will be. It doesn't have to be the same with you. And if you consider me a worthless nothing to you, then I guess I can't do anymore than this for now. I just hope you understand I did what I did for a reason. It wasn't a pointless action. Everyone makes mistakes whether they are big or small."

I stayed silent for quite some time and he left. What more could I do? Tomorrow was so soon. I would have to sit through the marriage ceremony and pretend like I didn't ever have any feelings for Edward. I couldn't forever keep my feelings buried in the inside of myself. Not everything is capable of staying buried beneath your heart for all of eternity and this was one of them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!!!  
Okay so I know I haven't updated recently. I know this might not be that great but I've been busy. I was in Florida for a while but I promise to try and update more. Read and review pleasee! If you have any suggestions, let me know. **

**Thanks! **

**Chapter 9**

Today was the day. The day that would break me even more. Edward and Tanya really are getting married. Whether I liked it or not, it was happening. I was feeling a list of emotions and I didn't know how to react to them. I was everything that related to sad, angry, heartbroken, and shattered. Carlisle was the one who would be reading the vows. The ceremony would be held in the house.

Alice made me look all pretty but I felt ugly in the inside.

"Bella, come on. You need to look pretty. You're going to wear a pretty navy blue dress and try to be happy. I know it hurts but try and be happy."

"Alice, how can I be happy or even try to be happy? It's impossible to be happy when you are in a situation like this. How would you feel if you were in this situation and Jasper was the one getting married? I am quite positive you wouldn't be happy."

"Bella…" She had nothing else to say.

"Alice, you don't have to say anything. It's a matter that none of us can change. It's going to happen. But how could you Alice? You planned their entire wedding. Did you even have a thought of me in your mind while you were planning it? Did you forget I was your best friend? I would NEVER do that to you. If you were in this situation, I wouldn't be the one to plan Jasper's wedding. It doesn't matter that Edward is your brother. How would you feel Alice?"

"I….I don't…know. Bella, you have to understand. I couldn't say no to Edward." She looked at me with sad eyes but I couldn't not be angry. What about when I was sad? Who cared for me? No one did and no one ever had any sympathy for me.

"It's whatever Alice. Let's drop this and just go to the wedding."

I got up and didn't give her a chance to respond to what I said. Right now as I stepped into the Cullens's beautifully decorated living room, I knew that it was time to release Edward and I would never have a future as I had always dreamed. If I could cry right now, I probably would. I kept my head down while walking to my seat. Alice told me I had to sit in the front. I wanted to avoid any eye contact with anyone.

I took my seat and toyed with my fingers to keep me busy. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up to see Rose.

"Hey Bells, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Of course, she knew I was lying. She nodded her head reassuringly to me. I knew Rose was here for me but at this point I didn't want to talk to anyone about how I was feeling inside. Alice took her seat next to me with Jasper and the wedding was starting.

Tanya walked down the isle alone but still she was smiling. I hated to admit the fact that she really was beautiful. Her hair flowed beautifully under the veil. Her blonde hair was long and really nice. I could see why Edward liked her. I should've known that Edward and I wouldn't have lasted long. A relationship with a human and a vampire was one that couldn't co-exist.

Tanya finally reached the front of the room and was standing beside Edward. Carlisle was the one who was reading the vows. I swallowed the venom pooling inside of my mouth.

"Do you Tanya Denali take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"Yes I do." She smiled widely and looked at Edward.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Tanya Denali to be your wife?" I swallowed the venom pooling inside of my mouth. I got up slowly and left. I couldn't stand to watch this happen on front of me anymore. I stormed outside and into the backyard.

**Edward's POV**

"Do you Tanya Denali take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"Yes I do," She replied to Carlisle. Tanya smiled widely and looked at me.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Tanya Denali to be your wife?" Before I could answer, I heard a chair creak and I saw Bella get up and leave. I caught a quick glimpse of her face and I knew she was torn. I knew it hurt her to see me marrying Tanya right before her eyes.

I didn't know whether to say yes or no to the question Carlisle asked me. I didn't want to spend eternity with Tanya. She wasn't whom I loved. Bella was. My heart was devoted to Bella and only her. I wanted to spend every single day with Bella not Tanya.

"No." Everyone in the room gasped very loudly.

"Tanya, I'm sorry but I don't want to marry you. I'm in love with someone else and I think you all know who that is."

She started weeping and her sisters went to go comfort her. I stood there not knowing what to do. I felt bad but I don't regret saying no. I attempted to try and hug Tanya but she pushed me away and yelled at me.

"NO EDWARD! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT MY FEELINGS?" She continued to weep without tears.

I started walking to towards the kitchen and Alice came after me.

"Edward, did you do it for Bella?" I did do it for Bella. For her and I. I wanted us to be together once again. Without Bella I wasn't complete.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I figured I might as well stay in the backyard till the wedding was over. I was lost in my own thoughts until I heard someone screaming. I ran back into the house and heard Tanya screaming at Edward.

"NO EDWARD! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT MY FEELINGS?" She was sobbing dryly and her sisters went to go try and comfort her. I watched this all from afar. I saw Edward disappear into the kitchen with Alice. I couldn't catch a glimpse of his face. I was wondering what in the world was going on.

I quickly got my way to the kitchen and stopped at the kitchen door.

"Edward, did you do it for Bella," Alice asked.

"Yes I did. For her and for us." Wait for us? It was all becoming clear now. Edward didn't marry Tanya…because of_ me_. Oh my…

"Bella, I didn't see you in the doorway," Edward said. I felt kind of embarrassed since I had just walked into their conversation.

"Yea I heard Tanya screaming and then I came inside. Why didn't you marry her Edward?"

"Because Bella it's you that I want. I never got over you. Every day while I was gone, I thought of you. I'm sorry."

"Wow that's touching Edward but quite frankly I don't care anymore. You're NOT forgiven and I really don't know when I'll be able to forgive you. Do you think your sorrys and pathetic little speeches will make me forgive you and just forget the two years that I've had with suffering? You're wrong if you think I'm going to forgive you just because you decided to reject Tanya in marriage."

I stood fiercely while I said this. I was tired of being poor, little Bella. It was about time I gave Edward a piece of my mind. Alice and Edward both started at me speechlessly. It was a first time that I've seen Edward without any words. I was proud of myself. I was being harsh but I didn't care. It was about time that he starts realizing the pain I endured.

Tanya came barging into the kitchen and looked from me to Edward then from Edward back to me. Any person in the right mind could tell that was raging with anger. She looked at me as if she was going to tear me apart. I knew what I had gotten myself into by this point. Tanya was going to start a war with me because Edward rejected her.

"You…you…you…I could kill you right now," She yelled at me and growled at me. She looked like she was about to attack and I _was _ready. I took my stance and growled back at her. I was thinking that at any point she would attack but she didn't because Carlisle got in the way between the both of us.

"Now listen to me. You two will not fight under my roof. Do you understand me? And if I have not made myself clear enough, then you two will both get out," Carlisle spoke demandingly. I had never heard him speak in that manner to anyone. I knew he was serious about not fighting _under_ his roof, which meant if Tanya and I fought outside, it'd be okay because it wasn't under his roof.

"Yes Carlisle. I understand very well and you have made yourself clear enough. But since you said we can't fight under your roof, then I figured it wouldn't be a problem if we were to take this outside." I sped into the backyard and everyone soon followed. As soon as Tanya was in my sight, I attacked her ferociously. I scratched her a lot and bit her. I didn't know where I got the strength to fight like this but I liked it! I hadn't ever fought in my life.

We kept going at it until Emmett got into the way. I continued to growl at Tanya. I wanted to go attack her again but Emmett sensed that and grabbed me.

"Bella…poor little Bella. Don't worry. You will see how I get my revenge. It'll be very soon Bella." Tanya laughed mischievously and I was dying to know what the bitch was up to. It's funny how a devil was wrapped up tight inside of her sweet, innocent look.

If you had just met Tanya for the first time, you would think she was the sweetest girl ever. Her blonde hair could fool anyone into thinking she'd be the perfect housewife but they would be entirely wrong. She was evil deep inside. I'm glad I never liked her. A vixen like her wouldn't fool me.

"Tanya, I don't care what you say you will do to me. Whatever your plan of revenge is, I'm ready for it. I wont be scared of you or whoever you bring with you. I'm not poor little Bella anymore. I am not the girl that Edward left two years ago. You don't know with who you're dealing."

"Well Bella, I hope you are very prepared. This is going to be the worse thing that ever happened to you. This is going to be worse than the time that Edward left you. You may say you're not the same girl Edward left before but when this happens you will be as weak as a newborn child. You will be helpless and powerless to what I will do. So be ready _Isabella_."

"Oh I will be." Everyone around us could feel the tension between us. I wished at this moment nothing more than to tear Tanya apart. At this point, I didn't care for Edward even if he did say he still supposedly loved me. I wouldn't care about his feelings anywhere. Surely, he never cared about mine while he was probably sleeping with Tanya in Denali.

"Okay Bells, why don't we take you inside? Tanya maybe you should go," Emmett suggested. Tanya glared at him but obeyed surprisingly. He pulled me into a bear hug and ruffled my hair in a brotherly way. I always loved that about Emmett. He was always trying to lighten up the mood.

We got inside and sat in the family room. It was awfully quiet and it seemed like the silence would never end until Esme decided to say something.

"Carlisle, why don't you and I leave the kids by themselves?" She grabbed his hand and left the room. I guess she knew we all needed to _really_ talk.

"Bella you kicked some ass out there!!" Emmett gave be a big high five and laughed soon everyone else laughed but Edward. He left the room after Emmett gave me the high five.

"Bella, why'd you do that to Edward," Alice asked me.

"What do you mean why'd I do that to him? I did nothing but tell him the truth. Why should I forgive him? Big whoop, he didn't marry Tanya. That doesn't even matter. It's the fact that he was still with her while I was in misery."

"Alice, Bells is right," Rosalie agreed with me. I'm glad she understood if Alice didn't.

**Anonymous POV (Can you guess who it is?)**

I received a text from Tanya.

_You ready?_

I was sure as hell ready for revenge. I couldn't wait to show that girl what she deserved. Everyone knew I wasn't the nice one anymore so I figured it wouldn't be a shock to get into a little mischief and have some fun at the same time.


	12. Chapter 11

I owe you all the biggest apology. I'm really sorry. I haven't posted in months, and I know I really should've. I promise I'm going to try my best to keep writing as much as I can. I just don't know where I want to keep going with this story. So, if you guys could give me an idea of what you want to happen then feel free. I'm really sorry again!!!!!! Please R&R! I know you guys hate me right about now but I'm still really sorry!!

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe this. My family was siding with Bella. I apologized to her and didn't marry Tanya. What more could she want? When she dead on refused to accept my apology? I was embarrassed that I said no to Tanya in marriage thinking that Bella would accept my apology and get back with me. How could she do that to _me_? I was Edward. I got what I want when I wanted it and that was point blank. Who did she think she was?

Alice came into the kitchen while I was in the middle of my thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay," she asked.

"Yea Alice. I'm fine. I'll be okay." I answered but it was a lie. I wouldn't be okay. I don't understand how she could've said no to me. I felt anger, rejected, and most of all hurt. This was killing me inside but I wouldn't let it get to me. My frozen heart ached miraculously. I had NEVER been hurt nor did I ever feel this way. Someone that I truly cared about had just rejected me.

"Okay, why don't you come join us again?" I nodded and followed Alice back to the living room where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella were talking. When I stopped into the room, everyone shut their mouths and there was an immediate silence seeming through the air. Jasper sensed the awkwardness and sent calming waves, which helped me with my ease. I wasn't as tensed as I was before.

Bella glared at me. I felt as if she was going to burn a whole through me. She looked angry and I didn't know whether it was because of me or it was because of Tanya. I couldn't help but feel bad that I had caused the fight between Tanya and Bella and maybe that's why she was angry.

I sat down and looked towards Bella.

"Bella can we um talk outside?"

"Why?" She looked at me with a serious face.

"Please."

"Fine I'll go."

We stepped outside on the porch.

"Bella how could you embarrass me like that," I raised my voice.

"How could I do that to you? Huh? HOW COULD I DO THAT TO YOU? YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE! I swear Edward. Could you be anymore self-obsessed? Tell me one thing. How much did it hurt when I rejected you this time? I bet not as much as when you left me."

"Well I'm sorry Bella. But at least I did it when we were alone and not on front of everyone and yes I can be more self obsessed!"

It happened so quick that I didn't see her hand come up and slap me across my face. Since she was a newborn it hurt.

"SCREW YOU EDWARD!" She flipped me off and then ran away. I went inside.

"OMG no! Follow her! Tanya has done the worst thing possible...and Heather helped her."

We followed her. She was at Charlie's house. We heard screaming.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe the nerve of Edward. He came at me like I was to blame and that _I_ embarrassed him. I don't care if he was embarrassed or not. He deserved it. That conceited asshole. I ran away after I flipped him off and told him "Screw you." I decided to come to Charlie's house. When I got closer, I smelled blood a lot of it too.

"Daddy!" The image I saw on front of my eyes was the most heartbreaking thing to ever be seen.

Tanya stood over Charlie with a knife in her hand she was continuously stabbing him.

"NO! NO! NO! WHY?" I cried and cried and I ran and that's when Tanya got up. She ran away from the scene. I stood next to Charlie and cried. The tears that I thought would never show up did.

"Daddy please don't go…I'm sorry I left. I didn't mean to leave you. Stay with me please." I cried even more. Charlie…the only thing I had left.

"Kiddo, I will always love you." He managed to say this and then he died in my arms. The tears never stopped. I wished I could end this damned life right now. I heard noises and I looked back to see the Cullens. Alice came and hugged me.

"Bella sweetie, I'm so sorry." I cried and cried and still held him in my arms.

"He's gone Alice…forever. It's my entire fault. I should've gotten here earlier and I should've stayed in Forks with him. It's my fault."

I hate Edward for dragging me into his stupid world. I wanted to never stop crying. Charlie was the only person I had left… Renee was busy with her husband and I wasn't going to even bother telling her.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you back to the house."

"Okay," I replied silently but I was sure she heard me.

"Edward is going to take care of this and Carlisle too. You're gonna be okay honey."

I hope I'd be okay…I really did because at this very moment I wanted to sleep and never wake up.


End file.
